scholasticafandomcom-20200214-history
Silver
Silver (Gin Argentum Historia) is an active MBer on the SAMB. She is kind, brave, a stalker on many posts (Puppy, you better post that next episode soon, or else...) and will never forget a threat. She procrastinates a lot, and sometimes forgets a thread exists until it shows up on the front page. She usually stalks Bobcat, Amber, Whirlpool, Pizza, and Kassidy's posts randomly. She started on the forums late October 2016. Appearance She is half Japanese. She has shoulder-length grey hair with hints of silver strands here and there. Her eyes are the same (silver and grey). Her skin is pale, due to being slightly sensitive to the sun. Ever since she became a mage, she has a silver-ish glow to her skin. Her nails are painted silver. When she goes to the real world, she wears a silver #Evenit tee-shirt with the hashtag #Tabcat on the back. (People give her weird looks when she wears it, because not many people in the real world know what those hashtags mean.) She also wears grey ripped leggings with black converse shoes, and a black mini skirt. On the cold days, she wears a grey hoodie over the tee-shirt. Where she lives (Scholastica), she wears the same thing she wears in the real world. When she goes into combat, she wears full silver armor, but it's fitted tightly, so it fits her frame. She carries two silver daggers named Yin and Gin. The difference between the two in that Yin has a yellow topaz in the hilt, and Gin has a green one. She also carries a bow and arrow. On special days, she uses a silver sword. Gang Her gang members are small, but more may come in the future: (I really like using Japanese words for middle and last names for my gang.) Theo- Theo is supposedly Silver’s rebellious side. He’s goofy, funny, rebellious, and skips classes so many times Silver doesn’t care anymore. He is half-demon. On Friday nights, he usually parties with his Scholastica friends. Theo is also Silver's flipside. Appearance: Black wavy messy hair. Orange eyes with a hint of a flame in the pupil. Tan skin, and a scrawny build. Wears mostly oranges, reds, greys, and tans. When Theo goes out in combat, he wears full gold armor, and it fits like Silver's does. His carries a gold mace that's on fire and a gold spear that's also on fire. On special days, he carries a sword. Zoey- Zoey is Silver's gentle side. She's kind, curious, adventurous, and is brave even though she's really shy. Zoey is a black half-cat, so her sneaky skills are supreme. You can usually find her in a library or in her room. Appearance: Long black wavy hair down to waist. Big black cat ears with whiskers, sharp teeth, and a tail. Magenta colored eyes and pale skin. She wears a pink hoodie with a kawaii cat on the front that's two sizes too big, a black mini skirt, and black Mary Janes with knee-high kawaii stockings. This is what she wears. All. The. Time. Juston- Juston is Silver's smart side. He's nice, second-in-command, smart, and always itching for new knowledge. You'll find him at a museum or a nearly library. Appearance: Blonde hair kept and tamed. Gold-ish yellow eyes. Pale skin. Wears mostly yellows, oranges, and tans. Luka- Luka is Silver's caring side. He's generous, helping, caring, and has a small heart problem. Because his doctor says the problem might get worse, he always lives life to the fullest. I can never truly find out where he goes half the time. Appearance: Black hair neatly tamed. Pale skin and leafy green eyes. Wears mostly greens, blues, and blacks. Sylva- Sylva is Silver's tough/stubborn side. She's stubborn, mean, tough, and doesn't really care about the people around her (Except Luka, since they're dating). She almost always is out in the arena, training to be out in the front lines. Appearance: Ice blue hair kept in a ponytail with a few strands left down. Aqua eyes. Not pale, but close enough, skin. Wears mostly blues and greys. Cressida- Cressida is Silver's bloody side. (Weird, I didn't know I had a bloody side.) She's sly, also stubborn, sneaky, bloodthirsty, and always out for war. As soon as she joined the gang, she became Sylva's best friend, and spends a lot of time in the arena too. She's the only one in our gang who is a demigod. She is a daughter of Ares. She is Appearance: Dark blood red hair ether kept in a ponytail, or a loose bun. Tan skin and red eyes. Wears mostly reds and greens. Shi- Shi (Japanese for death... I think) is Silver's goth side. She's quiet, stealthy, a trained assassin, is annoyed easily, and has a soft spot for Alizeh. She became friends with Cressida and Sylva shortly after she joined the gang. Together, along with Skye, they create the "Yakuza Girls". Poor Skylar. Appearance: Black hair kept in a ponytail. Black eyes and pale skin. Wears a small amount of makeup with black lipstick. Wears mostly black and greys. Alizeh- Alizeh is Silver's healing side. She's kind, a little shy, delicate, and has this amazing power to heal anyone with any kind of injuries. She is best friends with Shi and Zoey. She's a moon elf. Appearance: Sometimes her hair color changes from time to time, but mostly different shades of purple. Pale purple eyes and dark brown skin. Wears mostly purples, pinks, and greens. Skye & Skylar- Skye and Skylar are Silver's murderous side. Their both sneaky, smart, quirky, and trained assassins, although they assassinate for fun. Skye is in the club "Yakuza Girls" with Shi, Sylva, and Cressida. Skylar is friends with Theo. Appearance: Skye and Skylar both have light blue hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. They wear mostly blues, whites, and greys. Powers Silver has three powers: Can make anything out of silver, can teleport anywhere under a 100 mile radius, and can turn invisible. All of her gang members have magic too: Theo: Fire magic and teleportation. Zoey: Can talk to cats, transform into one, and bend time. Juston: Create light and can speak in any language. Luka: Earth magic, can grow any plant and surprisingly talk to plants and animals. Sylva: Water magic and can talk to all sea creatures. Cressida: Can afflict any wound to someone 100 feet or less away. Shi: Can talk to the dead and raise the dead. Alizeh: Can heal any wound. Skye & Skylar: Ice magic. Silver 6.PNG|Silver (Me!) Zoe 2.png|Zoey in cat form. Theo 3.PNG|Theo in demon form Juston 2.PNG|Juston in... smart form? XD Luka 2.PNG|Luka... no form. Sylva 3.PNG|Sylva in "cool" form Cressida 4.PNG|Cressida in kill form... Yikes I didn't know she had a kill form..... I'm dead. Cressida 3.PNG|Exlusive photo of Cressida in full armor Sylva 2.PNG|Another exlusive photo of Sylva in ... armor? Alizeh 1.PNG|Alizeh in elf form. I'll work on Alizeh, Shi, Skylar, and Skye's discripion soon. Shi 2.PNG|Shi in killer form. Skye.PNG|Skye. She's crazy. Skylar 1.PNG|Skylar. He's also crazy. Category:SAMBers Category:Shared Nickname Category:MBers in Families Category:Active MBers Category:MBers no Longer Active